


Decisions, Decisions

by AverageAtBest123



Series: Short Stories [8]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageAtBest123/pseuds/AverageAtBest123
Summary: Set After S2
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Series: Short Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998715
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40





	1. Ruby The Roadblock

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short chapter, something new to read at least!

A few months had now passed to when the voicemail had been sent, but Otis had managed to make amends for his demeanours and became great friends with Maeve again. He never told her the full voicemail, and maybe he never would, but the reason he didn’t was because he never wanted to lose what they had ever had. Being her friend was enough even if he did love her, and although she told him she liked him, there was enough reasoning for her to not like him anymore and that’s what Otis always told himself. That meant Otis was awkward around her at times just like he had been before all the drama they had between them.

The school ride that morning had been the same as every day, which Otis appreciated. Eric always made him laugh, no matter what he was talking about and he was so thankful that he had a friend like Eric. The only downside to their friendship right now was the lack of time spent together sometimes, as Eric was still in quite a bumpy relationship with Adam who was still figuring out things but was almost there thanks to support from Eric. After arriving at school Eric chained up his bike and yet again went to his boyfriend which left Otis to try and find Maeve. At least he’d have someone to talk to.

He approached his locker and glanced over at hers to check if she was there but unfortunately she wasn’t, so Otis sighed and started fetching some of his books out with the addition of a few sweets that he stuffed into his mouth. He was still chewing as he shut his locker and as usual he jumped out of his skin when he noticed Maeve standing next to him staring at him, who smiled when Otis got scared.

“How many times am I going to get you?” Maeve laughed.

“More than I’d like to admit.” Otis faced her but she walked off towards her locker. Otis frowned a little but followed her. 

“Got any plans later?” Otis said, stopping and leaning against a locker beside hers.

“Nope.” Maeve glanced at him and squinted, wondering why he asked.

“Do you wanna hang out then?” Otis was hesitant, unsure why either.

“Sure, if I get my homework done after school.” Maeve half-smiled at him and he returned it. “How come you’re not with Eric so much anyway?”

“Oh, he’s always with Adam. I don’t mind though, they’re together after all so it would be weird not to spend time with each other.” Otis shrugged.

“Sounds familiar, like the situation I was in when you were with Ola.” Maeve teased and smiled, but Otis didn’t take it in a light-hearted way. They agreed that everything bad that happened between them was in the past and they’d start fresh, but sometimes Maeve liked to bring it up to see his reaction, and this time was no different to the ones she got before.

“Maeve…” Otis spoke quietly and almost annoyed.

“I’m joking, dickhead.” Maeve shook her head and smiled in disbelief that he kept falling for it, just like the jumpscares she gave him.

“Well, it was a great joke, as you can tell everyone is laughing.” Otis teased back.

“Shut up.” Maeve hissed, but not in a hostile way, and she also lightly punched him and he just laughed. Maeve shut her locker and they were about to walk off towards their next lessons but someone interrupted them, and grabbed ahold of Otis’ arm.

“Ruby?” Otis said.

“I need to tell you something in private.” Ruby demanded. Otis looked at Maeve who was pretty much telling him not to go with her by the way she was staring at him.

“Why can’t you tell me now? I’ve got to go somewhere with Maeve.” Otis tried to loosen Ruby’s grip on his arm but to no avail.

“I can’t. Come with me.” Ruby said, now dragging Otis away with her as she walked down the corridor. Otis wasn’t sure what to do but it had already been proved that he was unable to get out of Ruby’s hold so he just shouted back at Maeve.

“Sorry Maeve, I’ll see you later!” Maeve heard as he went round the corner. Devastated would be an understatement as to how she was feeling at the minute. Maeve knew that it seemed like he didn’t have a choice but to see him leave her for Ruby of all people made her upset, not angry. She debated, but finally concluded that she had a spare few minutes, and she followed where they were heading. She had to know what Ruby wanted, and more importantly what Otis was doing with her. She was also disgusted with the way Ruby thought she was privileged enough to snatch him away like she had done, but she spotted them entering a certain building and quickly perched herself up against one of the walls where the window was open so she could hear everything that was going on inside.

Ruby pretty much towed Otis all the way to the abandoned toilet block and only let go when she was facing him, and she was quite close too so Otis moved back but they were still standing up. Ruby noticed this and felt a little sad with what she was about to tell him.

“What did you want?” Otis asked with a tone of voice that made him sound like he didn’t care. Perhaps that’s because he didn’t. He too was a little frustrated that he’d been dragged away and that meant he had left Maeve. Of course, he was unaware that she was outside listening into them.

“I…” Ruby began but just stopped and looked at him for a while, much to the confusion of Otis.

“Are you alright?” Otis furrowed his eyebrows, getting slightly irritated that she had brought him in here for what seemed like absolutely no reason.

“What?” Ruby asked, and came out of her thoughts. “Oh uh, yeah I’m fine.”

“What were you going to tell me?” Otis prodded again.

“Do… do you want to be friends?” Ruby raised her eyebrows in anticipation. That wasn’t the question she had on her mind at all. She had asked it so many times before, why was it so difficult to say it to Otis?

“That’s what you wanted to tell me in private. To be your friend.” Otis was definitely annoyed now, more so at the fact that he left Maeve for this nonsense.

“Yes?” Ruby sounded like she was questioning herself, and to be honest she was. She didn’t want a friendship, she wanted more.

“We can be friends if you aren’t so horrible to everyone. Especially Maeve.” Otis scolded her and it did seem more like a telling off.

“But why? It’s not like they’re nice to me.” Ruby retorted and put on a confused face.

“They’re not nice to you because you’re not nice to them. This attitude of yours needs to change.” Otis turned around and began to walk out but Ruby ran the few metres between them and grabbed him to pull him back and to face her again.

“What the fuck?” Otis almost shouted. “Let me leave, Ruby.”

“Just wait, I still need to tell you something.”

“Is it something stupid like being friends?” Otis was showing his impatience now.

“No, no.” Ruby looked at him, pretty much with puppy eyes and he gave in.

“Be quick.” Otis stood there and waited for her to speak.

“I’ve missed being treated the way you treated me when we got the pill after your party.” Otis cringed just thinking about that party, and Maeve was the same. She was still outside listening in and was quite happy with how their conversation was going so far. It seemed that Ruby hadn’t made any progression and Otis had defended her. 

“I want something like that again which is why I wanted to be your friend.” Ruby continued.

“Well you know the criteria now to become my friend.” Otis replied quickly, and it seemed that Ruby ignored it as she carried on with what she was saying.

“But I kind of want something more because I think I love you, so can you say it back to me and be my boyfriend?” Ruby asked, reaching for his hand. He recoiled and stared at her with confusion. He was flabbergasted, and any words he tried to put together just didn’t come out. Maeve had the exact same reaction as Otis, and she just hoped that he wouldn’t agree. Being with Ola was bearable, but being with her bully? That would be the worst.

“Ruby, I ugh.” Otis began but wasn’t sure how to end what he was saying.

“Is that a yes?” Ruby said, confidently now. Otis just stood there again unable to say anything, but Ruby walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug. She obviously thought that no one could reject her, and that she was being silly earlier to worry about it. This was not the case at all.

Ruby leaned back and loosened the hug and went in to give him a kiss but he backed away and finally was released from her grip, but maybe that was because she didn’t hold him as tight this time. He stumbled backwards and almost tripped over a few of the stones on the floor. Maeve was unsure what was happening right now, but when Ruby asked if Otis was saying yes her heart crumpled up into a small ball. Maeve loved him, she had done for so long, and even after the bad things he did those feelings were still there because she knew that the real Otis had been taken over in order to do those things he did, especially during the party. Otis was still looking at Ruby, confused and shocked whilst Ruby looked annoyed. The silence was awkward, and Maeve had no idea what was happening as she could only hear.

What would happen next?


	2. Confessing To An Eavesdropper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round 2.
> 
> Another cliffhanger at the end of this one by the way!

“What are you doing?” Ruby almost shouted with a confused look, questioning why he was being so strange. ‘Why would he reject me’ is what she was telling herself. “We’re a couple now.”

Ruby tried reaching out for him again to kiss him, but he stepped back again and put his hand out in front of him to stop her from getting close to her again. At this point Maeve was devastated. She heard Ruby say that they were together, and the jealousy and rage she felt was immeasurable, but she couldn’t leave just yet. She needed to know everything.

“No we’re not.” Otis said after taking a while to process what had just happened.

“What?!” Ruby screeched.

“You heard.” Otis turned around and started to walk out of the toilet block, he had had enough of this.

“Wait, please!” Ruby pleaded, and walked closer towards him which made him stop.

“I don’t want to be your fucking boyfriend!” Otis yelled, impatient as ever. Maeve was overjoyed when she heard him shout that and began to have a warmer feeling inside her, but Ruby was rather taken aback and was actually quite scared of him right now. “Alright?! Just leave me alone for fuck sake!”

Ruby was now the one getting angry, she felt she didn’t deserve to be treated like this and he was a much different Otis to the one she desired and she was beginning to have second thoughts about wanting to make him her boyfriend right now, but maybe after a while she would want him again. She was still fuming, regardless, and perhaps she was going to say some things she didn’t want to. 

“So you’re not going to go out with me?” Ruby bellowed.

“Fuck no.” Otis shouted back, but now he was a little frightened of Ruby. He had taken control of the situation but it seemed now she was starting to fight back as she raised her voice.

“So who the fuck else is better than me? Huh? Go on, fucking tell me.” Ruby crossed her arms and stepped towards him, and he recoiled a little but tried to stand his ground. He said to himself that he couldn't let her get away with another confrontation since so many people had lost before.

“You don’t deserve to know.” Otis thought of Maeve when he said that.

“Oh don’t I?” Ruby laughed. “Everyone knows what’s going on between you and cockbiter, you look at each other like you’ve been fucking married for 20 years. Quite long for a slag too.”

Otis was wide eyed and so was Maeve. Was it really that obvious that she was looking at him like she loved him? And more so, was he doing the same to her? Maeve had so many unanswered questions, and once she had cooled down and had time to think about what was happening she’d ask him. Unless he came to her first of course, but she didn’t know that he had the same questions that he wanted answered and he was more than ready to ask her.

“Wh… What?” Otis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at her, but probably to try and make her say more.

“You and cockbiter like each other and that’s why you can’t go out with me!” Ruby shouted, but calmed down a little bit after Otis didn’t say anything and pursued her interest in trying to date him.. “Just please be with me.”

“I can’t, you’re right.” Otis rubbed his forehead and sighed. “I love her.”

“Please, I’m sorry I snapped but you can just love me instead of her.” Ruby put her hands together like she was praying, but she was definitely pleading with him to date her. She was beginning to sound even more desperate than before, if that was possible. “Can’t be that hard, come on Otis.”

“You are so disgusting, you know that?” Otis hissed. “You are nowhere near the level Maeve is at. She’s better in every single way, and I’d rather take a 1 in a million chance of dating Maeve than take a definite relationship with you.”

Otis was making it really hard for Maeve not to rush in there and kiss him, to hear him speak so highly of her to the person who made her life a living hell, and on top of that to reject Ruby in favour of her was all she could ask for. She was smiling from ear to ear outside, and kept listening in as it seemed their conversation wasn’t finished

“Really?” Ruby couldn’t believe him.

“Oh yeah.” Otis laughed, she looked defeated and it was good to finally put the school bully down, even if he knew no one should ever be put down. He was just giving her a taste of her own medicine, right?

Ruby seemed to be tearing up, and that’s when Otis realised he may have taken it a little too far, and felt a little bit of guilt. Maeve could just about hear the sobs and that just made her smile even more.

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to make you cry.” Otis awkwardly reached towards her to stroke her shoulder. He didn’t want to make anyone cry, no matter who it was. Ruby felt his hand on her shoulder and she stepped away.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” She yelled, and Otis jumped away with a fright.

“Fine.” Otis said quietly to himself. “I’m going.”

Maeve was too busy clinging onto the fact that he admitted he loved her and that he rejected Ruby so she didn’t really act when Otis said he was leaving. She stayed put, looking upwards with her eyes closed and smiling, when she heard him.

“Maeve?” Otis was wide eyed, and he wanted to know how much she heard.

“Uh, shit.” She said, staring at him. Neither of them moved for a few moments but Otis looked away and then started to walk towards her. They weren’t far away but neither too close at this point. Otis wasn’t sure what would make things awkward or not so he chose the middle ground

“Were you there the whole time?” Otis asked.

Maeve didn’t respond, and neither did she give off any expression that said she had or hadn’t so Otis had to try again.

“How much did you hear?” Otis sighed after he spoke, probably expecting an answer that he feared wouldn’t be a good one.

“Um… all of it.” Maeve said quietly.

“Even the part where-” Otis began, but Maeve finished.

“You love me.” She started smiling, but only did once Otis looked at the ground in shame.

“I didn’t want to tell you, I wanted our friendship to continue the way it was. I uh… I didn’t want things to be weird.” Otis confessed, but Maeve didn’t want to continue their friendship the way it was. She wanted more, just like Otis had suggested when speaking to Ruby. Otis was still looking at the ground, unable to look at her.

“I’m sorry, I just-” Otis started again, but once more Maeve cut him off.

“Sh… shut up.” Maeve walked a little closer to him and grabbed his cheeks so he couldn’t look anywhere apart from her. She stared into his eyes for a few moments before she leaned forward and kissed him with all the force she could muster up. She didn’t want him to tense up or become scared so she made sure he wouldn’t and luckily he started to kiss back so that they were making out now. It could’ve gone on for much longer, but they had to be interrupted.

Ruby had stopped crying now, and had patched herself up with a few touches to her makeup. You could tell she had been crying, but at least it wasn’t as noticeable as it was a couple minutes ago. She sniffled a few times before exiting the abandoned toilet block. She flicked her hair in case anyone was around, and she wanted to act as normal as possible. She was heartbroken that she had found a good guy but his heart belonged to someone else, but she was even more upset that he had admitted he loved the person she bullied. That was a hard pill to swallow, but that one was nothing compared to the one she had to swallow when she looked to her right and saw Maeve and Otis kissing. That was awful to witness. She couldn’t believe what had happened, and she yelled at them.

“Slag!” Ruby hissed, which caused the interruption she wanted. Maeve just smiled and hugged Otis, who kissed the top of her head.

“Oh, Ruby!” Otis called as she was beginning to walk away. Maeve looked up at him, confused at what he wanted her for. He looked at her and noticed that she didn’t understand what he was doing.

“Just trust me.” 

“What.” Ruby had walked near them again and crossed her arms. She didn’t want to be here any longer than she had to be and it sounded like she couldn’t be bothered for anything.

“I made a mistake.”

“Huh?” Maeve and Ruby spoke at the same time, leaving them both as equally as confused. Maeve was starting to trust Otis less and less with what he was about to do.

“Was the mistake not going out with me?” Ruby said, hope evident in her voice. A small smile crept up as she anticipated Otis wanted her and not Maeve.

“My mistake was making sure my first kiss with Maeve wasn’t right in front of your face.” Otis snickered and kissed Maeve again with Ruby just a few feet away from them. Maeve kissed him back and laughed as she did so whilst she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ruby was shocked, and even more so when Maeve gave her the middle finger as they pulled away.

“You’re such a cockbiting slag.” Ruby said, getting really annoyed and Maeve just laughed. She’d heard all this so many times, and even though it did hurt, it was overruled right now as she had Otis within her grasp and she had already kissed him twice. Nothing was going to make her less happy right now.

“Just piss off Ruby.” Otis scoffed and kissed Maeve’s forehead. Ruby muttered something inaudible under her breath and stormed off.

“Do you actually mean it?” Maeve said, looking up to Otis now. Ruby was long gone and now the two of them were alone just hugging.

“Which part?” Otis chuckled.

“The ‘love you’ part, dickhead.” Maeve smiled, wondering if she was ever going to get tired of him admitting that he loved her even if he said no right now. He went in for another kiss and they both had the biggest smiles on their faces when they pulled away.

“Is that a yes?” Maeve asked, conveniently similar to how Ruby asked it, and Otis nodded.

“Shall we go to biology? I don’t care if we’re late.” Otis left the hug so he could hold both of her hands instead.

“Yeah.” Maeve began to walk towards their next lesson, holding Otis’ hand as she went but she stopped just moments after.

“What’s wrong?” Otis’ concern was evident, and he had stopped with her.

“Are we a couple now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 chapter left, but no idea when I'll write it. 
> 
> I hope its been good so far, and I have some ideas for after this one is done and I'll hint at one of the next ones I will write.
> 
> S1 E5, or S1 E7. Which scene will I divert from, and which episode will I choose from...
> 
> That's my hint, I'll get the next fic ready soon!


	3. Tension & Confirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Break over for the time being, felt I needed to get this out and had some spare time so I decided to write. I think I made the right choice!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the end to this short story!

“Huh?” Otis asked. He was sort of questioning himself too, he realised he hadn’t asked her if they were together. He just knew he really wanted to.

“Do you… like, um… are we together?” Maeve spoke slowly, almost fearing the worst.

“I don’t know.” Otis simply replied. “You already know I love you so as long as you're around I’m happy.”

Maeve smiled and Otis did the same, she went for a kiss and they were mere inches apart before a bellow of a new headteacher interrupted them. Rudely interrupted them too, according to Maeve. Otis was more frightened than anything else.

“Hey! Aren’t you two supposed to be in a lesson?” Hope roared.

Frustratingly, Maeve pulled away and let go of her hold that she had on him out of instinct. Otis was quickly thinking of excuses that could get him into less trouble.

“Well?” Hope approached them and gave them menacing looks. The new headteacher seemed meaner than Mr Groff, but she was oddly popular within the school - obviously just because she looked quite attractive.

“Uh…” Otis began but glanced over to Maeve in an attempt to make her answer. She rolled her eyes as she knew what he meant and started to answer Hope’s question.

“Sorry miss, we were just caught up with some stuff. No big deal, we’ll head off.” Maeve grabbed Otis’ hand and started to brush past Hope.

“You’re quite late.” Hope called out, turning around. The pair stopped and faced their headteacher again. “You know the consequences. Detention tonight, and the rest of the week for being 30 minutes late.”

Maeve looked down, closed her eyes and sighed. She wanted to hang out with Otis after school, and even if they were both in detention, she wanted to be with him outside of the wretched school and plus, she might not even be able to talk to him during their unwanted after school detention. Otis just looked disappointed as he had never had a detention before, in his many years as a student.

“Get to class. Or at least what’s left of it.” Hope demanded after checking her watch, and began to walk back to her lousy office.

Maeve waited a while, to see what Otis would do. There was only about 20 minutes left of their biology lesson and they hadn't realised before since they lost track of time, and she didn’t really want to go and do nothing just to leave again. Otis just seemed very uncomfortable.

“What’s the matter?” Maeve asked, stepping close to him.

“Nothing.” Otis looked away but as he looked back, Maeve had raised her eyebrows knowing that he was lying. “I’ve just never had a detention before.”

“That’s it?” Maeve laughed at him, she thought it was something more serious - like herself asking if they were a couple. “Goody two shoes.”

Otis ignored the tease and asked something that was bothering him.

“You didn’t confirm the thing earlier, um, by the way.” Otis tried to look at her but couldn't and he didn’t understand why either.

“What thing?” Maeve knew what he was on about, but she wanted him to ask her. She didn’t expect it to be so hard for him though.

“You know…. The uh…” Otis was unable to finish, and he just scolded himself, wanting to remove himself. They had already kissed, why was this so hard? “Never mind, let’s just uh, go.”

“Oh.” Maeve was disappointed he hadn't asked her, and he could tell from her voice, but she couldn’t even bring herself to do the same thing. “Okay.”

A few hours later and it was time for detention. During the day, Otis still struggled to ask Maeve for confirmation, like something was preventing him from doing so. Maeve tried to encourage him, dropping a few hints here and there but he didn’t do anything with them. They had been quite intimate earlier, and since they had danced around the topic since it happened they feared it was just a ‘in the heat of the moment’ thing, and they were only doing it to avoid the other from disappointment. 

Otis was very punctual to his detention (which was in a classroom due to the hall not being available), not wanting to give Hope the opportunity to keep him longer than he wanted, or give him extra days of detention. Maeve came in a couple minutes after Otis, and smiled as he noticed her. She settled down in the seat next to him in the empty classroom, wanting to be as close to him as possible but they both faced the front of the classroom. There was no teacher yet, so she wondered if talking to him was a good idea, but was unsure what to say. Luckily, it seemed Otis was reading her mind a little.

“Um, how was your last lesson?” Otis asked, clearly uncomfortable with the amount of tension between them. 

“Fine.” Maeve replied, wanting to say more than she allowed herself to say.

“Cool.” Otis nodded awkwardly, and continued to face the front. 

Maeve glanced over at him, and had a small smile on her face. At this point she just wanted to watch him again and again, and just maybe, maybe he would get the hint and take the step forward. But even still, what was stopping her from taking that leap of faith. Well, the answer was nothing, but it seemed miscommunication was their speciality.

“Listen, about earlier…” Otis scratched the back of his neck, and Maeve’s eyes widened in hope and anticipation of what he could mean. Had he finally got it?

Just as Maeve was about to find out, the door opened and caught them by surprise. Otis jumped a little and Maeve just swung her head to see who was standing in the doorway. They should’ve guessed it would be Hope.

“Ah so you can arrive on time.” Hope nodded and stared at them again. This time Maeve did feel an ounce of fright, but Otis’ was sky high again. “You have someone joining you because they can’t understand how to arrive on time.”

Otis furrowed his eyebrows, thinking of potential candidates for this soon not to be mysterious student and even the thought of them being one made him anxious.

Hope stood aside to allow the student in, but this particular student was quite hostile once Hope spoke to them.

“Come on, hurry up.” Hope chivvied them along, and seemed quite agitated too

“If you weren’t my headteacher I would have done some horrible things by now.” The student sounded deadly serious, and regretfully Otis and Maeve recognised the voice. They shared a glance of worry and shock, knowing who was about to walk through the door, and surprise surprise it was none other than Ruby Matthews.

Ruby was equally as surprised to see them and coughed a little, before placing herself on the other side of the room to the other two. She sat at the front whilst the others were at the back and Maeve looked at Ruby with spite, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to see. To be honest, it was a similar look she always gave her, and Otis was doing relatively the same but just less mean. He hated how he was treated by her earlier, and especially how she expected him to be her boyfriend no matter what. However, the way she talked about Maeve was the biggest reason for his somewhat similar menacing look.

“Maeve, move away from him.” Hope ordered, not liking how they were a table apart.

“Why?” Maeve protested.

“Because I told you to. Needs to be at least one desk in between you all.” Hope said, not looking for an argument but wanting her students to carry out her simple orders.

“Such a weirdo.” Ruby muttered under her breath but louder than she thought it would be.

“Fuck you.” Maeve hissed as she got up and moved to the desk next to her so she still wasn’t too far away from Otis.

“Watch it you two.” Hope raised her voice and used an aggressive tone, but she wasn’t shouting. Not yet, at least.

“I’ll be back soon to check up on you, but don’t do anything stupid or there will be serious consequences.” Hope warned them, and the fright had returned slightly.

Hope left the room, creating an awkward atmosphere of silence within the room. Otis wanted to talk to Maeve, but at the same time he didn’t want Ruby to hear any of what they were talking about, so he wanted to just get through it and talk to it after. Maeve on the other hand, was still not giving up her look of death as Otis would call it. She had it pinned onto the back of Ruby’s head and wouldn’t budge either. Her hate for Ruby right now was immeasurable, and wondered if she should do something now that she had Otis on her side and no one on Ruby’s side. Ruby turned around as Maeve had decided to do something and started looking at Otis. Ruby still liked him, feelings don’t just disappear, but she wanted to look at him and for him to look at her hoping that there was still a chance. She noticed Maeve staring with hatred and glanced at her. She didn’t change expression and faced away from them both but they were able to see her still.

“I don’t know why you’re looking at me like that. It’s Otis fault that he doesn’t like me, I’m an innocent victim in all of this.” Ruby flicked her hair back. She thought that her action might arouse Otis a little, but of course he was much more mature than the other boys who were with her in the past for her looks. He was a tougher nut to crack than those, and one that she might never be able to.

“A victim!” Maeve shouted, and stood up. She began marching over to Ruby, and she had stood up now. An angry Maeve was capable of anything, and she didn’t want to encourage Maeve to hit her whilst she was below her.

“Yeah, you fucking heard me right.” Ruby crossed her arms.

“I’m a sufferer of your bullying and you have the nerve to call yourself a victim?!” Maeve clenched her fist and was seconds away from attempting to break Ruby’s nose.

“That’s twice, you heard me right.” Ruby stood her ground, and Maeve’s possible punch seemed an increasingly good idea.

“Rot in hell.” Maeve almost spat at her.

“Please!!” Otis yelled, causing the two girls to stop and look at him. He had jumped out of his seat. “Just stop! I don’t want this getting out of hand.”

“She started it.” Ruby’s sly little comments were always infuriating.

“What don’t you understand about stop?” Otis was now shouting at Ruby, not Maeve, and he seemed to be raising his voice with every sentence he said. “You’re such an arrogant and disgusting person!

“You don’t know me.” Ruby replied, trying to defend herself.

“You knew that and still expected me to be your boyfriend earlier?” Otis couldn’t believe how stupid this was, and wondered when they had all stooped this low.

Ruby didn’t have a proper response, so she just shrugged her shoulder and sat back down once Maeve left her proximity. She was still watching her however, and Maeve took advantage of this.

“Sorry.” Maeve said, loudly so Ruby could hear and walked up to Otis. She leaned in and kissed him, much to his surprise. She was aware they hadn't spoken about labels or even if they properly meant what they said earlier, but there was another opportunity to taunt Ruby, and she took it. She pulled away from their short kiss, and smiled as she sat back down in the seat two desks away.

Ruby scoffed, and seemed to be threatening to throw up but that was probably just to try and get them to stop. Maeve smiled to herself knowing that they kissed again, but Otis had conflicting emotions. He was happy too, but he did understand that it was a small thing to get back at Ruby.

“Maeve, I know why you did that and even if it is her it’s still not morally ethical.” Otis leaned over and whispered to her Ruby couldn’t hear them.

“Sorry.” She wasn’t sorry, she was over the moon.

“That reminds me, we need to talk.” Otis spoke a little louder, Ruby could just about hear.

“What about?”

“Oh, um, we never really talked about what happened earlier and I uh... think we should.” Otis scratched the back of his neck, almost trying to hide himself from her.

“We will. Later” Maeve smiled at him and he released that anxiety and smiled back at her. They were surprised when Ruby started to laugh like a villain, but with a small hint of hurt.

“You won’t be happy.”

“What?” Otis was very confused, and so was Maeve. What did that even mean?

“You know, you won’t be happy being with her. Especially when your cock will have teeth marks.” Ruby laughed at her own joke, and was somewhat pleased with it too.

“What do you know about me and what makes me happy?” Otis shouted, causing Maeve to jump and Ruby to become a little scared. They had never heard him shout like that and knew things were serious.

“Everyone knows she won’t make anyone happy.” Ruby continued.

“Fuck you, this is how much you know.” Otis was heating up, his cheeks went red with rage and he faced Maeve and began to speak to her, almost shouting. If they thought what happened outside the abandoned toilet block was in the spur of the moment, then this overdid that immensely. 

“Maeve, I love you, and being in a relationship with you will make me the happiest I will ever be.” Otis finished, and realised what he said after. He definitely didn’t know what he was saying, but when she smiled and looked at him with pure lust, he knew he made the right decision. He made sure to thank the imaginary switch in his brain that allowed him to say these things again, and Maeve came over to him again to whisper “I love you too,” and to kiss him passionately. 

Ruby was yet again there to witness another of their kisses, and began to make retching noises in an attempt to make them stop, which was unsuccessful. She eventually faced the front, scoffed and folded her arms whilst shaking her head with disbelief. Maeve laughed whilst she kissed Otis and she moved him up so that he was leaning on the desk instead of sitting on the chair, so she could hold the back of his head. Otis had his arms around her waist trying to hold her as close as possible, and they could’ve gone on for much longer if they hadn't been interrupted, yet again, by Hope. She had come back to check on them, and what she saw in front of her when she entered the classroom was something she never would have predicted.

“Come on guys there's a time and a place.” Hope said, but not with such spite as before. 

She understood teenage love a little and in fact encouraged the students to be close to each other. She felt that if two people were comfortable as Otis and Maeve showed, then they obviously make each other happy and that’s a good thing. She’s only menacing to keep order and make students follow the guidelines she sets out without too many rulebreakers. 

She glanced over at Ruby and noticed her irritated look immediately. She estimated that it was because a couple was kissing behind her and she was frustrated that they couldn’t wait until after the detention, and although she wasn’t far off, it wasn’t too close either.

“Something wrong Ruby?” Hope asked.

“Nope.” Ruby lied, and Hope saw straight through it.

“You sure?” Hope tried to get an answer out of her.

“Yep.” Ruby had evidently lost all hope with Otis, and equally had lost all credibility over Maeve. She just wondered how long it would take for the school to know that she liked Otis but he chose Maeve over her.

“She’s lying.” Maeve chuckled and turned around to face the headteacher and Ruby.

“I’m not, piss off.” Ruby got even more annoyed, if that was even possible. Maeve just laughed again.

“Language, Ruby.” Hope alerted her. She didn’t like pupils swearing, but knew they all did it anyway.

“Her crush chose me over my bully.” Maeve said, and moved Otis back so that he was sitting on the table. She then moved herself onto him so she was sitting sideways across him with her arms around his neck. He decided to hold onto her tightly, and Hope wasn’t sure whether to smile or cringe at what they were doing. When she looked at Ruby, she could tell that Maeve had been telling the truth as it seemed she struggled to believe that any of what was happening behind her was in fact a reality.

“You have 10 minutes left, then you can leave. Not a second before that.” Hope glanced at her watch one last time to check if she got the time right. She then left the room as it was starting to feel awkward, but wondered if leaving those three there would cause a fight, unaware that one almost did before she came in previously.

Maeve looked at Otis and smiled, who smiled at her back and she pressed her forehead against his. 

“I love you.” Maeve stroked his cheek with her right hand whilst her left arm was around his neck still.

“Love you too.” Otis held her tighter, and they kissed again. Maeve made a few giggling noises and Otis chuckled at her making those sounds. He hoped he’d hear them much more, and hoped he’d have plenty of opportunities to. They separated from their kiss, and they were feeling the best they had done, probably their entire lives. It was incredible how happy they made each other, and the height of their feelings for each other was incredible too. Maeve placed her head next to Otis’ and now their line of eyesight was both on Ruby. Maeve wanted to hurt her for all the times she was hurt, but decided to keep it simple and non-violent, but very cleverly made Ruby feel empty - like Maeve had done so many times before whenever Ruby said horrible things to her.

“Better luck next time Ruby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to comment any feedback or anything you'd like to see me write about!

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure I'll update for a while but you never know!


End file.
